Next To Me
'''Next To Me, en español A Mi Lado, ''será una canción presentada en el episodio Sweet Dreams y será cantada por Rachel Berry y Shelby Corcoran. La versión original le pertenece a ''Emeli Sandé. ''' Contexto de la canción Shelby va a NYADA a buscar a Rachel con la idea de que cambie su canción para su audición, además de que utiliza como pretexto para volver a cantar con ella. Letra '''Shelby: You won't find him drinking at the tables Rolling dice and staying out til 3 You won't ever find him being unfaithful You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: You won't find him trying to chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of grief You won't ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: Next to me ooooh Shelby: Next to me ooooh Rachel y Shelby: Next to me ooooh You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: When the money's spent And all my friends have vanished And I can't seem to find no help or love for free Shelby: I know there's no need for me to panic 'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: When the skies are grey And all the doors are closing Shelby: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe) Rachel y Shelby: Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel y Shelby: Ooooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel y Shelby: Ooooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel y Shelby: Ooooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast Shelby: When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea Rachel: When everyone has lost their heads around us Rachel y Shelby: You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: Next to me Ooh! Shelby: Next to me Oooh! Next to me Rachel y Shelby: Ooooh Rachel y Shelby: Next to me, yeah Oh woah! You will find him you'll find him Rachel: Next to me Shelby: Next to me, yeah Rachel: Next to me Rachel y Shelby: Next to me yeah yeah Shelby: Next to me Rachel: Next to me ohh yeah Shelby: Oh yeah Next to me Rachel: Next to me Rachel y Shelby: Yeah You will find him, you'll find him next to me Shelby: Yeah Curiosidades *Cuarta ocasión de un dueto entre Shelby y Rachel: I Dreamed A Dream, Poker Face y Somewhere *Tercera ocasión en que cantan un dueto después de que Shelby encuentra a Rachel ensayando con un piano. *Segundo dueto con el que Shelby le ayuda a elegir a Rachel a elegir una canción para una audición. El primero fue Somewhere, en I am Unicorn *Última canción y aparición en la serie de Shelby. Videos thumb|left|300 pxright|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Shelby Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sweet Dreams Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA